Christmas Fever
by StayStrongxox
Summary: It's Christmas in the Toretto household... However Letty is the only one who doesn't enjoy the festive time of year...


**Second Fast and Furious story already... It's because of my lovely reviewers on my 'Shattered Glass' story. I loved your reviews so much!**

**Here's a little Christmas oneshot for ya'll**

**Enjoy! X**

* * *

><p>Christmas fever was settling over the streets of L.A. The little kids were getting excited because Santa was on his way with lots of presents, houses were getting trimmed up, some more extravagant than others. Christmas fever had literally bombarded the Toretto household, due Mia being overly excited that she had a little of her own.<p>

'Dom, Let... you could help you know!' she exclaimed, as she brought the last of the tree decorations down. Dom grunted in acknowledgement, but didn't move, partially because he couldn't due to Letty resting against him.

'Why are you so excited for Christmas anyway? I've always hated. It's my least favorite time of the year!' Letty said, her eyes transfixed on the race show that she and Dom were watching.

'Because Christmas time is a time or families sit down together and remember the good times we've all had. It's also a time to bring happiness to each other and other family members' Mia told her, as she dragged the tree out of the box. Just then, the youngest Toretto barreled into the room and hugged his mother's legs.

'Mommy, can I help with the tree?' he asked. Mia smiled and stroked her sons head.

'Of course you can, darling. Let's put the tree right... here!' she said, standing the already built tree directly in front of the television. Letty and Dom blinked, before annoyance spread across their faces.

'Mia...' Letty warned, through gritted teeth. Mia turned to look at them both and smiled, asking Jack to push the box of baubles towards her. Jack did as his mother ask him to and sat down, then turning to his Uncle and Auntie.

'Tio, Tia... Are you helping decorate the tree?' he asked, in a sweet voice. He added a pout, causing Letty to look away. Everyone knew that Jack could get Letty do almost anything for Mia with the pout and puppy eyes.

'Nope' she said, looking into the roaring flames of the fire.

'Sorry, kiddo. Maybe later when you're struggling with the higher parts' Dom said. Jack pouted and turned back to his Mom. Once, Jack was helping with the tree, Letty tried to see the last part of the races through the branches, however Mia obscured her view and she growled in annoyance. Dom rubbed her arm gently, calming her down.

'Mia, you could have done this later' Dom reasoned with his little sister. Mia peeked round the tree.

'Why? I wasn't doing anything anyway' Mia said, going back to placing baubles on the upper branches of the Christmas. Jack looked over his shoulder at his Aunt and Uncle. He wanted them to help. He got to his feet and looked in the boxes at some more of the decorations that they were using on the tree. He found one was he really liked and grabbed his little stepping stool and placed it at the back of the sofa, climbing up the two steps and peeking over the back of the sofa. Dom had his face buried in Letty's curls while Letty looked relaxed. He brought his weapon up and tipped it upside down, covering the pair in silver glitter.

'What the-'Letty shrieked as the glitter clouded her vision and rained into her hair and down her top. She scrambled to her feet, shaking her head like a wet dog trying to rid itself of the water droplets. Mia was stifling her laughter by burying her head in the tree.

'Jack!' Dom shouted, as he shook the glitter out of his shirt. Jack's laughter filled room, letting out a shriek when his Auntie Letty ran towards him. He rushed round the living room, round the sofa three times before rushing for the stairs.

'Careful!' Mia shouted, as they disappeared round the corner. Dom and Mia listened as the running footsteps thundered about upstairs.

'Hey! Look who we found-'Brian trailed off, as he heard the thundering footsteps. Then a loud shriek echoed through the house.

'Jack!' Brian shouted, dropping the brown paper and rushing for the stairs.

'No, no, no! It's Letty playing with him' Mia said quickly, stopping him in his tracks. Jack's loud laughter rang out downstairs as Letty tickled him and blew raspberries on his stomach. Brian smiled and headed down the few steps had rushed up.

'So, what took you so long?' Dom asked, as he took a bag from Roman and headed to kitchen, setting it on the counter.

'We saw Tej at the supermarket. We brought him back for a few beers. That's okay isn't it?' Brian asked Dom. Dom nodded and opened the fridge, grabbing five bottles of beer and opening them, before passing them around.

'So, been splashing the cash, have you?' Dom asked Tej, with a smile.

'Of course, I have!' Tej replied, with a smile, before everyone clinked their bottles together. Just then, footsteps sounded on the stairs and Letty came back down, cradling a slightly red faced Jack in her arms.

'What do we say to Tio and Tia?' she asked, as she set him down on his feet. She folded her arms and stood next to Dom, who had an amused look his face.

'Sorry for pouring glitter over you, Tio and Tia' he said innocently, before he spotted his Dad stood in the kitchen doorway. 'DADDY!' he shouted, barreling into him, giggling as Brian scooped him up in a hug...

* * *

><p>'Mommy, when are Tio and Tia going to get married?' Jack asked innocently, as they sat around the table in the kitchen, eating. Brian, Tej and Roman jumped and grimaced as the two people in question choked on their drinks and sprayed it from their mouths.<p>

'Excuse me?' Letty asked weakly, as she coughed, staring wide eyed at Jack and then at Mia, who seemed to be struggling for words.

'Well, I didn't say anything, per say... 'she sighed when she saw the glare maximize on Letty's face. 'We were watching a Christmas film and at the end of it, the two main characters got married. Jack asked why they married and I just said that when two people love, each other like me and Daddy and Tio and Tia, they tend... to do... that' Mia's voice became small as the air thickened around them. Silence stretched over the table, until Letty broke it.

'Why would you say that?' she asked incredulously.

'Well, it's true! You do love my brother, don't you?' Mia questioned

'Of course, I do!' Letty answered without hesitation. 'That doesn't mean I want to get married though!' the words tumbled from Letty's lips before she could stop them. Dom turned to look at her, an unreadable expression on his face.

'What does that mean?' he asked, his voice clipped. Everyone around the table wisely stayed quiet, knowing an argument could erupt at any moment. Letty realised her mistake and tried to back track.

'No, I don't mean... Just not right now' she said, taking a sip of her drink, not wanting to cause an argument in front of their friends. However, the answer didn't sit with Dom, who pressed the subject.

'Why not right now?' he asked, knowing he was digging himself into a hole. Letty glared.

'Dom, drop it' Letty told him, sternly.

'Why not?' Dom repeated his voice raising.

'I said drop it, Dom!' Letty snapped, before getting to her feet and storming inside. Dom sighed and got to his feet, but Mia grabbed his wrist.

'Let her calm down' she told him. Dom looked at her, sighing, before sitting back down and taking a long sip of his drink. After everyone, minus Letty, had helped clear the table, they had all retreated to their rooms for the night, except Dom. He was sat on the sofa, a drink in his hands as he stared at one of Letty's presents.

'So much for this, then' he muttered to himself, running a hand over his face tiredly. He picked up the small present and snapped it open, a sigh leaving his lips...

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mia awoke first in the household. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, pulling her dressing gown over her night dress and heading out into the hallway. She headed towards Dom and Letty's room, wanting to see if Letty was okay after last night. She knocked on the door and very slowly opened the door, not wanting to be scared for life. However, all she was greeted with was an empty room.<p>

'Dom? Letty?' she called, wondering if they were in another room. She headed downstairs finding Dom asleep on the sofa.

'Dom? Dom, wake up!' she hissed. Dom jumped, waking with a start.

'What's wrong, Mia?' he asked, yawning and rubbing him eyes.

'Letty's gone' she said simply. The two words made him freeze and look at his sister over his shoulder.

'What do you mean she's gone?' he asked, fear creeping into his voice.

'She's not in any rooms and her car isn't in the driveway' Mia said. Dom straightened up, before he realised where she was.

'Give me a few hours' he told her, before he rushed upstairs to the bathroom, doing his business, before heading back downstairs.

'What do I tell everyone?' Mia shouted, as the front door slammed shut...

* * *

><p>Dom drove along the long winding roads, the early morning sun peeking out for behind the clouds, casting shadows along the roads. He slowed down as he approached the beach, Letty's grey colored V8 parked in a space. He pulled up next to her car and saw her sat on a rock, a white cardigan blowing around her. He remembered the last time he saw that cardigan. It was night he left her in the D.R, breaking his promise of forever with her. Even after getting her back and her slowly regaining her memories overtime, he still carried around the guilt.<p>

'There's my trophy' he said gently, not wanting to scare her. She turned her head to find him sitting next to her.

'Sorry if I panicked you' she said, looking out to sea. She un-tucked her hair from her white cami, swinging it over her right shoulder.

'It's okay. I know you here whenever you want to be alone' Dom said, gently. He reached out stroke her knee softly. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, before Dom broke it.

'Letty... Why do you hate Christmas so much? When you were a kid, you used to love it. Then I went away and when I came back... It was like, you'd changed' Dom told her. She had never told him what had happened to her, in the two years he had been in Lompoc, because the communication suddenly stopped, until the day he got out and found her at the house with Mia and acting like nothing had happened.

'Why do want to know?' Letty asked, turning her body to face him, a curious look on her face.

'Because I do... You know you can tell me, Letty' Dom told her, taking her hands in his. Letty sighed and looked out to sea again, leaning against Dom, for support.

'That first Christmas, when you were inside... Things started happening at home. My mom and dad would fight like cat and dog. One night, my father had enough... Packed up and left in the middle of the night, never seen him since. My Mom took it badly. She started-' Letty broke off, feeling herself clam up.

'Lett, you can tell me, baby. I won't judge' Dom said, gently. Letty cleared her throat before she carried on.

'One night, I came home and she was... doing lines of coke and stuff. We ended up in a lot of debt. She got fired from her job, so she just blew on the money on drugs and alcohol... When it came round to Christmas... It was the first it happened, said it was my Christmas present to her!' Letty spat, feeling tears burn her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

'Wh... What was your Christmas to her?' Dom asked, feeling a sinking feeling of dread pulse through him.

'She used me to get drugs... Told her dealer that I had agreed to do it, when I hadn't. She waited downstairs till he had done... After that, Christmas remaindered me of that...' Letty said, her voice small.

'Is that why you stopped communicating with me?' Dom asked. Letty nodded.

'I felt ashamed that I couldn't fight him off me, Dom. All I kept wishing for you to burst through that door and yank him away from me...' Letty said, quietly. Dom felt anger raise in his veins at the thought of someone violated his Letty.

'What happened to your Mom?' Dom asked.

'Don't know. After I refused to be her pimp, she chucked me out... Haven't seen her since... Besides, I have you and Mia. You're the only family I need' Letty told Dom, her confidence showing through in her voice.

'So... what was that all about last night? At the table after what Jack said?' Dom asked, wondering if he as digging himself into a hole.

'I guess after seeing my parent's marriage breakdown, I knew that I wouldn't handle pain if my true love walked out me' Dom felt a pang of guilt hit him. 'Even though I've already been through that pain, you're the only person I've ever let love me twice' Letty told him, staring at him.

'I promise you, I will never leave you again! I learnt my lesson last time and I'm not prepared to go through that again' Dom told her, honestly while stroking her face with his hands. Letty stared at him for a long time, seemingly debating over something.

'Ask me' she whispered, her breath blowing Dom's face gently. Dom looked confused for a minute, before he realised what she was asking. He dug the box out of his pocket and snapped it open.

'Letty Ortiz, will ride and die with me for rest of our lives?' Dom asked. Letty let the biggest grin, Dom had ever seen, spread across her face.

'You promise me it's forever?' she asked, locking their eyes.

'I promise, Letty. This is my promise...' Dom told her. The kiss he received held her answer to the question...

* * *

><p>'What the hell happened to you guys?' Brian asked, as Letty and Dom walked through the front door at lunchtime. Roman headed down the stairs, freshly out of the shower and dressed, his face contorting into a grimace.<p>

'Jesus, you can practically smell the sex radiating off you!' he told the couple who scowled at him.

'Mommy, what does sex mean?' Jack asked innocently from Brian's lap, causing Letty and Dom to stifle their laughter.

'Nothing. It means nothing!' Mia quickly said, before grabbing Letty by the arm and into the kitchen, leaving Dom with the boys.

'Where were you?' Brian asked, as Dom sat down, fighting a smile.

'At the beach, talking' Dom answered, switching the T.V on. Roman laughed.

'And then some by the look of you!' he said, laughing even harder Dom punched him on the shoulder. Just then, Mia let out a loud shriek of happiness, before rushing into the living room and hugging her brother.

'Whoa, Mi! What's the matter with you?' Roman asked, slightly alarmed. Dom and Letty looked at each other before Letty held up her hand, a silver diamond adoring her ring finger. Brian and Roman's mouths dropped in shock, while Jack looked on in confusion.

'Holy sh... Sugar!' Roman said, at the last minute when Mia hit him on the head. Dom got up and headed to Letty, swinging his arm round her shoulders.

'She's agreed to be my ride and die forever' he smiled down at her, as she smiled back up. For the first time in a very long time, Letty found herself starting to slowly enjoy Christmas again. Maybe... Just maybe... Christmas isn't as bad when you someone who loves you is by your side.

It was chance Letty was very much willing to take...

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R x<strong>


End file.
